OCD
by RedTailedRyo
Summary: AU, It was a problem he always had…now he’s decided to start breaking his habits. Chris POV, Yaoi


OCD  
By RyokoDarkwing  
Warnings: Vampire, violence, blood, non descriptive lemon, sexual activities, Human/Hedgehog, Chris/Sonic, SemeChris, UkeSonic  
Summary: It was a problem he always had…now he's decided to start breaking his habits. Chris POV

Disclaimer: Sonic belongs to Seeeeeega!

AN: Not…entirely sure where this came from. I just let my fingers do the typing and this is the result.

---------------

It started when I was younger. My toys had to be played with in certain order then put away in another order. I had to walk a certain way while saying a certain sentence, greeting a certain someone in certain way, then another in another way.

All in neat and proper ways. Like the child of proper family should be.

My therapists have said it has affected my life and I have noticed it. Sometimes I cannot enter a room with flipping the light switch three consecutive times. Or sometime I have walk around a chair before I sit in it. Various little habits that I've used a variety of methods given to me by my therapists broken over the years only to gain new ones.

One in particular is very…dangerous habit. One I haven't succeeded in breaking yet. No matter what method I try.

And it is so very dangerous. I'm probably the only one in this club who knows it.

It's a popular club, filled with Mobians and humans of all shapes and sizes. One patron stands out from the rest though. A hedgehog with green eyes that pierced your soul every time they caught you in their gaze. Lithe athletic body that curved in all the right places, covered in sinfully soft royal blue and fawn fur, even though my hands never touched the tempting body before.

The six azure quills on his head mirrored the confident and sensual attitude he exuded in his every seductive movement he made on the dance floor a mid the throngs of other dancers.

There was no doubt every eye in this club was on this creature, including my own. His essence demanded it and we're all caught under his spell.

He never dances with the same partner. Always someone different. Just one look from him tells you weather he wants you or not and pulls you in before you could ever dream of escaping. Most of those he **allows** to dance with him are all too eager to damn themselves to him.

Except me.

Like everything in my life, there's a certain way this goes. I come into the club, sit with my back facing the door, the hedgehog and the dance floor open to my eyes, at the table I have permanently reserved for myself. All the waiters have learned by now to bring three drinks to me without me saying anything. Which I drink in a certain order. Right, left, and middle.

By the time I start on the left drink, those priceless emeralds meet my ocean blue and a playfully seductive grin spreads over his fawn muzzle. His body undulates invitingly, with more grace and fluidly than a snake or the ocean it's self could. He bids me to come dance with him, slowly crooking his finger at me in the 'come hither' gesture. His eyes boring to mine, tempting me to come to him.

I simply raise my glass to him and down the whole contents, watch him dance the night away without stopping, drink my middle glass and leave before he's finished.

That's the order my nights at this club go. That ethereal body twists and turns now, eyes sparkling and the left glass touches my lips…and I pause. I mentally go over the methods my therapists have told me to break my 'habits'.

_'Face the habit head on, stare it down and don't allow it to control you'_

The look of surprise in those emerald eyes is quite amusing as I rise from my table. All those seduction and sensual movements stop and he stands there as I walk onto the dance floor. There's a certain amount of pleased disbelief in his eyes that almost makes me want to brush past him but I lock that cruel streak away and come to stop in front of him.

"You summoned me?" I say, looking into those deep emeralds pool as I cross my arms over my chest. The truly radiant smile spreads across his muzzle, his hands touch my stomach sliding upwards. I allow my arms to fall to my sides, giving him room to map out my chest, before sliding his arms around my neck. Putting his body flush against mine. Eye to eye, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, and, pardon the pun, head to head.

Quite different, he would dance with anyone, but never let anyone touch him. Interesting.

"You sure took a long time to get here…" He coos huskily as my hands come to rest on his waist, our bodies starting to sway with the music pounding around us, "I thought I was gonna actually have to walk over and drag you out here eventually."

I shrugged, my hand sliding up under the back of his shirt, reveling in the fact his fur is far softer than what I had pictured. His back arched in response and a pleased sound came from his parted lips, his head lolling back. "We all have our habits." I murmured, leaning down to kiss his throat, his hands tangling in my hair, pulling me closer.

My hands continued to explore his back, finding all the sweet spots that drove this sapphire creature crazy. Then spun him around, his back pressing tightly to my chest as my hands slid up the front of his shirt. My search for sweet spots beginning again with his chest and sensitive tummy.

He moaned and stifled a giggle as nibbled along his ear, those emerald eyes locked behind blue eyelids, a blissful expression on his soft features. Oblivious to the envious and jealous stares aimed at us. A smirk twitched onto my lips.

"They're staring at you." I purr into his ear, kissing down the side of his face. "They all want you." I grip his hips lightly as he grinds back against me. "To touch you, the way I'm touching you." I coo, as he reaches back to wrap his arms around my neck the best he can, in this position. Nuzzling his neck, sharply nipping every now and then to draw gasps from that pretty sinful mouth, "The way **you** won't let them touch you."

Unexpectedly I spin him away from me and spin him back to me a mere tenth of second later. "Which brings me to ask; Why me?" I questioned him, pressed chest to chest once more, those emerald eyes fluttering, unable to decide weather to stay open or closed. A most adorable pink flush on his muzzle too.

My lips press against the inside of his wrist, nipping lightly as I brought the hand to my mouth. "If you have to ask…then you'll never know~" He teased breathlessly, pressing his captive hand to my face and pulled my mouth to his.

I couldn't tell which of us moaned the loudest. Kissing those soft lips sent waves of electricity through my body, sliding my tongue into his hot mouth threatened to overload me. He tried to press closer, molding his sinuous form to mine. His hands clutching my head, tangled in my her, keeping me where I was as his lips move over mine, his tongue twining with mine.

My hands were all over him, not even I could keep track of where they were. His back, his waist and sides, his hips, his arms, tangling in his quills as the kiss grew more passionate and sexual till he tore his mouth away from mine with a sudden moan. He nuzzled my neck, nestling under my chin, bucking into my hand that had slid under the waist band of his jeans.

"Oooooh," I could feel his pants against my neck, light kisses and soft licks against my skin mingled in between them, "Let's go…please. Your place, my place, anyplace…just take me somewhere!"

I thought he was enchanting on the dance floor…but he's more breathtaking on my bed at the height of pleasure.

He moans and pants, whimpers and cries out, arches and writhes, presses back in all right and proper ways. He gasps and screams, his claws digging into my back, legs wrapping so tightly around my waist that if I was mortal, I fear they'd break something as my abdomen becomes a hot sticky mess.

Ah. That reminds as the haze of pleasure fades from my mind and finish spilling myself into the one under me. My most dangerous of habits…

I nuzzle his soft neck as lower myself on top of him, not enough to effect his breathing. His eyes are half-mast and he's wearing a soft satiated smile as kiss his kiss-bruised neck, looking for and finding his pulse point.

You see the thing is I'm not mortal, I'm a vampire and I've never been able to break the dangerous habit of playing with my food. I get…attached too easily and I'll especially miss this one.

A single breathless gasp in the last thing I hear as my fangs pierce fur and flesh and give into the siren's song in his blood that called me to him.

------------

Two days later I'm sitting at a private little café in Paris. Broken habits and new habits. I'm reading a French news paper, two cups of coffee in front of me the handles facing away from each other.

I'm…a bit broad. I miss my last habit, but habits must be broken. I turn a page, reading the printed words when my paper was violently torn from my hands. Even with my supernatural talents, someone straddled my lap and I was pulled into a violent but passionate kiss, hands at the back of my head, tilting my mouth upwards.

And for one of the rare times in my five hundred years, my eyes threatened to pop out of my head, my body going stiff in shock.

Silted emerald eyes gleamed at me as our mouths parted with a rude sounding pop. A devilish smirk on a familiar tanned muzzle, showing of his own set of fangs, far different than mine. My icy blood ran even colder.

"Y-you're-" I stuttered dumbly, gaining a wide grin and another rough short kiss. How could I not see it before?!

The werehog purred at my expression, caressing my face while showing off the mark on his neck where I bit him. "I finally gotcha, bloodsucker." He cooed, nuzzling against my face, pressing kisses along my jaw and down my neck. Hands trailing all over my shoulders and down my arms.

"Hunting you for years, watching you and your cute little habits~" He told me with that devilish grin, reaching down and wrapping my limp arms around his waist, settling more comfortably on my lap. Squirming a little more than necessary on purpose to cause pleasant feelings in my lower extremities. "You showed me just what to do draw you to me."

"I've waited patiently, which I normal **don't** do, and now I got you." A gasp tore from my throat as his hand delved into my pants, stroking and caressing, my hands reflexively grasping his waist. He laughed, licking the side of my face, from chin to temple. His breathe ghosted over my throat as he yanked my head back, his free hand clutching a fistful of my bright orange hair, "And guess what, baby…I'm the one bad habit you're **never** going to break."

Razor sharp teeth torn into my neck, one thought passing through my mind my orgasm washed over me, my eyes rolling back into my head and blacking out.

_'Lifemated to a werehog…I'm so going to bury that therapist next to the rest of those useless idiots.'_

------------------------

End

Note: No therapists were harmed in the writing of this fic~

Note2: Just in case; Sonic did not kill Chris just simply gace the vamp his own mark to show everybody else who the vamp belongs too. XDDDDDDD


End file.
